Through the Eyes Of a Titan: Beast Boy
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: Garfield Logan was a normal kid until and cure to a sickness turned his skin green. He becane Beast Boy a a Titan to prove he could do anything he set his mind and forget his old team.
1. Chapter 1: Kicked Out

**_Chapter 1: Kicked out_**

The doom patrol was my life. They raised me. However, one mistake and they kicked me out. Well not they but Mento did. I thought they were my family but I guess I was wrong I was only useful to them as long as it did what I was told to do. I should have known better but I let myself get fooled.

My name is Garfield Logan or Beast Boy to my Doom Patrol members. I was little I got sick and my parents risked their live and brought the cure to me. The cure was from a green monkey in Africa. They died shortly after and I was given to Nicholas Galtry. Galtry was a horrible man and I did everything I could to get away from him. I found the Doom Patrol and they accepted me and kept Galtry away from me.

"I asked you to do one thing," Mento yelled angry at me for not doing what I was told. That was the thing about Mento you either did what you were told or he'd get mad at you and yell for hours on end.

"I saved you guys from being killed," I said timidly.

"I gave you a direct order," Mento said still fuming.

"Steve he saved us," Elasti-Girl said.

"If you can't follow orders then you're out," Mento said ignoring Elasti-Girl's comment.

I looked up at Mento shocked. I had come to see him almost as a father to me, but this was a shock. I mean sure I messed up from time to time, who doesn't? I looked from Mento to Elasti-Girl not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry Kid but until you learn to follow orders you can't be on this team," Mento said. With that said I turned and left, the others started yelling at Mento almost the second I started walking away, but I knew this was something I had to do. I had to do this for me and they didn't understand that.

Mento kicking me off the team was a great thing. I was no longer being told what to do. I now had the chance to do what I wanted to do and learn how to use my powers on my own terms not for anybody else. I was my own man.

I left that night not knowing where I was going or where I was gonna end up. I just walked until I came to a city. I quickly learned that it was jump City. This city looked like a nice place to stay for awhile. I knew I couldn't get a job and I definitely could not go back to school, not without Cliff's technology that is.

I stopped once a saw these two people fighting. One was a girl. She was oddly dressed and had some weird handcuffs on her. The other was a boy and he was wearing bright colors, but that was all I had time to notice because the girl looked like she was about to kill him. She lunged forward and thinking fast I transformed into a bighorn sheep and knocked the girl aside. I turned to the boy and said, "Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" I then realized exactly who he was, "You're Robin, aren't you, sir?" I asked.

"You can Start by not calling me sir," Robin said sounding somewhat annoyed already, "Now Beast Boy was it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. I looked down the street at the girl she had lifted a bus. I pointed at her unable to speak as she flung it at us. We started running. I looked back as a big teen stepped out before us and stopped the bus. HE set the bus down and turned around to look at us.


	2. Chapter 2: Left Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

**_Chapter 2: Left Out  
_**

"Come on, Gar you can do it," Rita said encouragingly. I looked up at her, and smiled as I transformed into a lion. She smiled and hugged me. I liked training with Rita a lot more than I did with Steve. Steve just pushed and pushed me until I couldn't do anything anymore. Rita was nicer and more caring. With Steve it was all work and no play, after training with Steve I would be sore for hours on end. With Rita it was different. I transformed back into my human form, and hugged Rita back.

"I did it," I cheered.

"Yes," Rita said in her loving way, "You may only be ten but, you have a great hold on your powers," she said. I looked up at her smiling. She was always so nice to me. She treated me like a kid.

"I know and I owe you a big thanks," I said, "Do you think I could join the team soon?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet you're too young," she said ruffling my hair.

"When I get older?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, now it's time for bed you have school in the morning," she said ruffling my hair. I smiled up at her and nodded. I left the training room and went to my bedroom. I was excited to show Steve what I could do. Steve constantly pushed me to do things I couldn't. He wanted me to be something more than I was. Rita, Cliff, and Larry were constantly telling him to lay off. I was only a kid but he never listened. He was always pushing me.

As I changed and got into bed I thought about going to school tomorrow. I would get to see my new friend, Richard Grayson. I had met him at the beginning of the school year. Cliff had invented a way for me to look normal. So they sent me to school. He made a ring that made me look normal. He told me not to lose it because it was a one of a kind. He wasn't exactly sure how he had made it and he wasn't sure if h could make another.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Steve hollering at everyone to get up they needed to go. I grabbed my ring and put it on and ran out to the main room, where the team was assembling.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around.

"We have to go the Brotherhood is up to no good again," Rita said.

"Get to school there will be someone here when you get home," Cliff said. I nodded and turned around. I headed back to my bedroom. I changed and got ready for school. I was not ,looking forward to after school. Someone would be here when I got home meant a babysitter I hated. They left leaving me all alone again. They would probably be gone for a few days again. I hated not being able to go with them. I wanted to help my powers would be a big help to them. Well once I learn to control them, they will be.

At school I spent the day in silence, talking to Richard on and off. I told him my 'parents,' were going out of town again. He told me he understood what I was going through. His parents left all the time. They were part of a traveling circus and were leaving him with their friend Bruce Wayne all the time, with his older brother. That was one thing we had in common. We were both always being left behind by our parents because we were too young.

"Man this sucks," Richard said.

"I know," I said looking down t my lunch. It consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich I had made that morning, baby carrots, a small pack of Gummy bears I and found, and a thermos of grape juice. I had been on my own to make lunch so it was the best I could do on such short notice. I didn't have much to go with since I couldn't cook unless Rita was around.

"So why are they gonna be back?" Richard asked.

"I have no idea, in a few days maybe," I sad shrugging.

"You gonna be stuck with that weirdo baby sitter again?" Richard asked.

"Oh god I hope not," I said. He was talking about the baby sitter I had had the last three times they left. Sara Aisher. Don't get me wrong she took care of me she just had a weird way of doing it. She made me got to bed an hour earlier then I had to and made me do my homework and only let my friends come over between four thirty and six. She made me eat everything on my plate. She was so weird and I did not like her one bit.

"Can I come over after school?" Richard asked. I shrugged.

"Depends," I said.

"Oh yeah," Richard said snickering. He thought it was funny the way Sara was. He could be so mean at times. He was a real friend though, he laughed at my misery. I knew he wasn't being mean to me or anything like that. I knew he was only doing what a good friend would do.

"Yeah laugh it up because you have to put up with her if you come over," I said.

"Oh," he stopped laughing and looked down at his hands for a moment. I took the chance and laughed at him. He had not realized what it meant if he came over. it was like he only just realized it.

"Sorry man but you should've realized that," He said.

After school I arrived home, to our house, not the lair where we usually stayed. The lair was our home but when I needed to be babysat we used our house. I walked into the kitchen and set my backpack down on the table. "Hello?" I called into the house. I then walked into the living room where Sara was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Gar," she said smiling.

"How long will they be gone this time?" I asked.

"A week maybe they weren't sure," Sara said. I nodded. I had expected this. I knew being the adoptive son of superheros was going to be a hard thing to adjust to. I knew they's have to lave and I'd get left behind. I was used to it by now. I knew what to expect at least. Now don't get me wrong I liked living with the Doom Patrol. It was fun and exciting. I never knew what to expect sometimes. Things could be crazy at times. I loved living with them now. I actually felt like a part of the family now. Sure things got crazy and I complained a lot but what kid doesn't. I loved them now, even Cliff and Larry. Some where along the line I had become part of their family and I didn't mind that.

* * *

A week later they arrived home, and Sara left. The Brotherhood had gotten away again. I couldn't help but think they were going to be chasingthese guys for a ling time. I was glad I had learned how to keep Steve out if my head. If he had ears those thoughts he would yell. He was determined to stop The Brotherhood of Evil at any cost. 


	3. Chapter 3: Saying GoodBye Isn't Easy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

**_Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy  
_**

I waited for Ricahrd at his locker. He was always late I ddn't know why I was always surprised when he showed up late. I guess I just expected him to change for once. That day he was running really late. I looked down at my watch I needed to be home by four and it was a twenty minute walk. Richard had just gotten back after three years of traveling and training with his family. We had kept in touch and now he was back. He bad been back for three months now.

"Hey Gar sorry I was held back by Mr. Allens," he said as be ran up to his locker. He quickly opened it and shoved his books inside."That's ok I'm used to it," I said. We started walking out of the school. He started talking about how Mr. Allens hated him and what not. I only half listened. There was something I needed to tell him. I wasn't sure how to though. I had finally convinced Steve and Rita to let me join the Doom Patrol.Flashback"Why can't I just join the team I'm getting stronger all the time and I'm getting better at my shifting," I half said half whined."Gar you're only fifteen," Rita said.That was their excuse? I was only fifteen? I was getting better at everything. I could keep up with Steve's traning sessions. I could shift into bigger things, still not what Steve wanted. I was still improving though."Gar are you even listening to us?" Steve asked annoyed."Sorry," I said looking down at the floor."As we were saying, Gar you are just not ready yet," Steve said."Besides you still have school," Rita added."Why do I even have to go to school it's not gonna help me with my career," I argued. They both stopped and looked at me shocked. They had not thought about that. It was true I was gonna join the Doom Patrol as soon as I could. Getting a high school diploma or not didn't matter. All it would prove was I graduated from high school. It was just a stupid piece of paper Rita and Steve wanted me to have. It was just an excuse to keep me from joining the team."He's got a point," Cliff said from his spot across the room. I looked over at him grinning. He was on my side, him and Larry both. They thought I would be a perfect addition to the team. I knew if they had their way I would've been a part of the team long ago."Cliff," Steve said."Steve the kid raises a point he's not gonna further his education," Cliff said."Yeah and we can home school him for the rest of his high school career," Larry said."Come on I've worked so hard," I pleaded. I looked from Steve to Rita. I could see them silently debating."I guess we don't have a choice," Rita sighed. I looked at Seve waiting for him to say it. I wanted to hear him say it."Ok Gar you can join the team," Seve sighed defeated. I smiled and ran over to Steve and hugged him and Rita. Steve awkwardly patted my back and Rita hugged me. I knew Steve wasn't used to this, but he had legally adopted me from Galtry and he was my dad. He would have to get used to it.End FlashbackRichard and I walked in silence. I had to tell him I was gonna be 'home schooled' for the next two years. Then again he was leaving so it's not like he wasn't ready for something like this to happen."Hey, I'm gonna be in the show tonight you should come and watch," Richard said suddenly. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me expectantly."I'll see if my parents will let me," I said smiling. I couldn't tell him yet. I didn't know how to say good bye. I was never good with good byes."If they let you come back to the trailer afterwards," he said. I nodded as we pared ways. He was so excited I just couldn't tell him. A part of me wanted to tell him but another didn't want me to. I did not want to end the only friendship I had.I arrived home several minutes later. I walked into the kitchen, no one was there. "Hello?" I called, "Anybody here?""Gar?" Rita called from upstairs."Yeah," I yelled back, "I just got home " I said."Oh is it that time already," she asked as she came down the stairs."Yeah," I said, "where is Steve?" I asked."In his den he's talking with Cliff and Larry," Rita said, "welcome home," she added as she held her arms out to me. I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug, I was fifteen after all and I was out growing hugs and stuff like that. "How was your day?" she asked. I knew what she was really asking. She was asking, "Did you tell your friend your going to be home schooled?""It was great," I said avoiding her question, "Richard invited me to watch him tonight he's gonna be in the show," I said."Did you tell him?" she asked. I shook my head and looked away from her."He wanted me to go back to talk to him after the show I'll tell him then," I said, "I promise," I added quickly."Good," Rita said.

* * *

I watched Richard do his tricks with his family. I clapped and cheered him on as he did everything. I watched as he nearly fell and only Xavier caught him. I applauded with the crowd as he was pulled to safety and he and his family left. I took a deep breath as I remembered my promse to Rita. I had to do it. He was gonna be leaving again anyways. He was a big hit.

I walked out back to the trailer and knocked on the door. I waited as Richard came to it. "That was awesome," I said as he stepped out of he trailer."So I take it you liked the show," he said. I nodded."So I take it you'll be leaving soon," I said looking at him, "Again," I added. He looked down at the ground."Yeah I guess I will be," he said."That's cool," I said, "I actually have to tell you that I'm gonna start being home schooled," I said trying to brush it off."Really?" He asked shocked."Yeah," I said, "I wasn't sure how to tell you but since you'll be leaving it doesn't matter," I said."Gar are you sure you'll be ok?" he asked."Me? I'll be fine," I said waving my hand at him, "it'll be like that one time Mrs. Sanchez called on me and I BSed my way through the answer to her question and she called on someone else," I said smiling. It was fake but I don't think he noticed. 


	4. Chapter 4: Part of the Team

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Chapter 4: Part of the Team**_

I did it I was finally a part of the Doom Patrol.

"So kid you excited?" Robotman asked me. I nodded and looked up at him. I even had a costume now and a name. I was Beast Boy because of my powers. I was so excited and I could hardly contain myself. I was going on my first mission with the team. Mento did think I was quite ready, but he was out voted by three.

"This is gonna be different than your training," Negative Man said.

"I know," I said. Not only was this a mission but it was a test to see if I was actually Doom Patrol material. I knew I was. This is what I was meant to do. I wanted to help people and keep them safe. Ever since my parents accident I had wanted to help and protect people. This was the best way I could do it.

"Come on Gar-Beast Boy let's go," Rita called. I looked up at her and smiled as I joined her. We were in the Doom Patrol's sub. We had a mission out on a island owned by a wealthy man. He thought the Brotherhood of Evil was somewhere on his island. It was our job to locate them and stop whatever plans they had.

"Don't mind Steve he just wanted you to be older when you joined but I think you're ready," She said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and hugged her. "You've made so much progress with your powers and you continue to get better," she said. I nodded. These last few years I had pushed myself to the limit during my training sessions. I wanted to be a member of the Doom Patrol so bad. Now here I was ready to make the world a better place.

"Beast Boy don't get mad if Steve yells he's just looking out for you," Rita said, "And no matter what do what he says," she said. I nodded and listened to her other warnings. She told me what to so in the emergency if I got separated or a teammate got separated.

* * *

The mission was a fail the Brotherhood got away.

"We'll have to try harder next time," I said.

"Yes try harder," Steve said. He walked up to the house.

"Don't worry Kid he always gets like this when they get away," Cliff said. I nodded and looked down at the floor. I could not help but think that this was my fault. I had messed up and let them get past me.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kid it wasn't you're fault," Larry said.

"Yes it was I made a mistake," I said.

"A rookie mistake," Cliff said, "Everyone makes them," he added.

"Even you?" unasked looking up at him and the other two.

"I let the brotherhood get away a few times," Cliff admitted.

"Yeah me too," Rita and Larry said.

"Steve did it too," Rita said.

"Really?" I asked. They all nodded.

"I was a rookie like you and I made a mistake," Steve said from the top of the stairs. I turned around and looked up at him.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Exactly what you did today," Steve said, "I got over excited and got cocky and they slipped past me," Steve said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Gar come with me, let's go for a walk," he said. I looked up at Rita who nodded and gave me a small shove. I walked up the stairs and joined him. He led me through the house and outside to the back yard. He led me to the swing.

"I didn't mean to mess up and it won't happen again," I said looking away from him.

"Gar relax that's not what this is about," he said. I looked at him confused. That's all things were about with him. If he wasn't yelling he was telling him what to do to prevent his mistakes. Steve was always hard on him no matter what he did. "Look Gar, I know I've been hard on you, but I have a reason for why I am so hard on you," he said.

"I know I have to work harder," I said.

"Gar, please just listen," Steve said. I nodded and shut my mouth. "I'm hard on you because I've raised you and you've become my son and I don't want to see you get hurt," he said

I looked up at Steve shocked. He hardly ever said anything nice or anything like that to me. All I knew was the pushy man who was always telling me to do better. I was shocked, he had never called me his son like this before.

"I understand," I said.

"Look Gar, you're fifteen and I know you're ready to be a part of this team, your skills have grown a lot and you are getting very good," he said, "It's just my parental side doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. That is why I push you so hard I don't want anything bad happening to you," he said.

"I understand," I said again. I had never heard him say this before. Rita was always telling me this and I guess I never believed it until I heard him say it himself. I guess that's all I ever really wanted from him. I wanted to hear him admit that he cared and he had. That was more than what he ever said before.

* * *

Over the next few months we went on countless missions together and I was getting better. There was just one thing I couldn't do and it bothered me. I couldn't transform into a big animal, like an elephant or T-rex. Steve was pushing me to be something bigger so I could face Monsieur Mallah. He wanted to take down the Brotherhood of Evil down once and for all. I did too, but I couldn't do it. It was a strain on me just to do it. It was hard to keep my animal form for extended periods of time, and the bigger they were the worse it was. I never told anyone this though. It was my problem and I could deal with it.

Then one day I went on a mission and everyone was in danger and Steve wanted me to go after the Brain and leave them. I couldn't and I saved them and Steve did the worst thing possible. He told me to leave. He was upset sure, but he basically turned his back on me. After the whole Galtry incident I thought he would always be there to help me.

Galtry had been after my inheritance and tried to take me back a while back, but Steve and Rita fought him and saved me from him. That was what resulted in us moving to Gotham and the reason I met Dick. I thought maybe after his whole talk a few months back he loved me as a son. I guess I was wrong. I left and went home and packed my things. I left before they got back. I was sure they'd move their base too. I didn't care though. I was mad at Steve. He could've been a little grateful that I saved him. I was out on my own. I left Gotham and move to the neighboring city, Jump City. I would start over here.


End file.
